


Klaine's Wedding Album

by KiannaKitter



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: This video is Klaine's wedding set to Come What May by the Glee Cast.





	Klaine's Wedding Album




End file.
